Battle of the Bands
by Pwned
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are members of opposing bands in a televized band competition. Their relationship didn't work out in Tomoeda, but will meeting again spark an old flame? Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol will see to it that it does. S&S. AU.


**Author's Note:** W00t! My first fanfic! –Cuts ribbon with oversized scissors-

This isn't the first AU band CCS fic to grace the 'net, but the plot is different than all the others. Trust me, I did my homework.

This is where the disclaimer would go, but I don't see the point. By joining a fanfiction site, don't we agree that we don't own the characters we write about?

* * *

**Meiling's Diary, Entry 1**

It's hard to believe that in less than an hour, Eriol, Syaoran, Yamazaki and I will be auditioning for the Battle of the Bands. It really isn't anything special, but it seems so monumental for some reason. I guess it's because winning this competition is what our band, Purgatory, has been working all year for. Last year we ended up coming out in fourth place, and we're determined to keep that from happening again.

Why is this particular competition so important? It gives you recognition. Battle of the Bands is probably the most diverse band challenge in the world. It doesn't matter what you're categorized as, it doesn't matter where you're from, and it doesn't matter how long you've been together. All that the BotB judges are looking for is talent. That's the beauty of it. There's no shortcut to making it big, but this is the closest thing.

BotB is annual, and it hits a different place every time. Last year it was Sydney, so we went to Australia. This year it's California, so we're headed for the U.S. You have to audition before entering the challenge, but I'm not worried about that. We can't afford to worry about the little things, like the fact that BotB is televised; it'll only make us play worse. That was our problem last time, but we won't be screwing up this time around. This year we've been practicing four hours on weekdays and six on weekends. We've played dozens of shows we didn't even want just to rake up enough money for air fare. After all that work, I don't plan on us doing anything less than winning.

Well, I guess I'd better sign off now. The flight attendants are telling us to put our tray tables in their upright positions for landing. I hope my drumsticks won't make too much noise in the overhead compartment.

_Meiling_

* * *

The night air was warm and comforting, embracing the couple as they walked beneath the newly bloomed cherry blossom trees. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon, and now the full moon sat in its place, surrounded by glistening stars. For the first time in as long as Syaoran could remember, the crickets were silent. The sixteen-year-old boy took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Granted, there were cherry blossom petals fluttering around them, but Syaoran was certain that the pleasant aroma was coming from Sakura. Sakura…

"Look, Syaoran," Sakura whispered, leaning further into him as she pointed upward at the cloudless sky. "It's a shooting star."

She stopped dead in her tracks, so Syaoran did the same and wrapped an arm around her delicate waist. They gazed at the star in awe. It was beautiful, leaving a fading trail behind it as it moved.

"I'm going to make a wish," the girl said suddenly, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she grinned. Syaoran waited expectantly.

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?" he finally snapped. Sakura shook her head, a devilish grin replacing the sincere smile that had graced her face a moment earlier.

The amber-eyed boy pretended to sulk, but his girlfriend only giggled. Then, without warning, he turned her around and drowned those laughing lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Sakura stood on her toes and brought her mouth up to Syaoran's ear.

"I wished that we would be together forever."

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he woke, taking in his surroundings. He was back in the airplane to America, and, judging by the slope of the floor, they were landing. It had been awhile since he'd last had that dream. But even so, he would be lying if he said he didn't think about Sakura on a daily basis.

Was it normal to still contemplate your relationship with an ex-girlfriend more than half a decade after you break up? Well, obviously not. Sakura wasn't just another ex, though, was she? What they shared was more than just a brief infatuation. It was true love, and he was the one who had screwed it up.

Wincing, Syaoran forced himself to think about how they'd separated. During their senior year in high school, the president of the student council had asked to meet with him in an empty classroom. Being the council treasurer, he hadn't thought anything of it. Until, that is, the president began kissing him fervently once they were alone. He had just decided to return the kiss when Sakura walked into the room, seeking to retrieve her umbrella.

The seventeen-year-old Syaoran had looked at her with guilty, pleading eyes. Sakura didn't get angry. Being the gentle, kind girl that she was, she didn't march up to him and slap him across the face, though he wished more than anything that she would. Instead, Sakura clapped two hands over her face and fled, sobbing, from the man who she thought loved her most.

In the end, it was Syaoran who truly escaped. After two heartbreaking weeks, he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't look at Sakura anymore, so he had bought an expensive plane ticket to Hong Kong and gotten the hell out of Tomoeda. It was the coward's way out, and he hated himself for it. Hated himself for not having the courage to face Sakura and explain what had happened.

But at the time, it seemed like there was no other choice.

* * *

"Rika-Chan, when's the bus going to come?" asked Sakura. She, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were sitting on a bench at an airport bus stop surrounded by other bands of varying genre. To Sakura, knowing that her J-Pop band would need to defeat every one of them to gain the coveted Battle King title was mind-bogging. She appeared to be the only one that thought so, however.

Rika scanned the letter in her hands. "It says here, 'The studio bus will arrive shortly after the plane from Hong Kong lands at 11:30.' That's about now, isn't it?"

"It is," Naoko confirmed, holding her watch out so that everyone could see.

As if on cue, Eriol came into view, an electric guitar slung over his shoulder. Trailing the blue-haired man was Syaoran, Meiling, and Yamazaki—the other members of Purgatory.

"Is that…?" Tomoyo trailed off, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"Yamazaki!" screamed Chiharu.

"Hey, Chiharu!" Yamazaki sprinted toward his girlfriend, and they embraced.

The couple began chatting animatedly, but Sakura didn't hear them. Her eyes were locked on Syaoran, taking in the physical changes he'd gone through over the years. He'd adapted to today's fashion, obviously; baggy, low-riding black jeans sagged over his deep green Vans. An oversized black t-shirt with green lettering hung over his sturdy torso, and he was carrying an electric bass in his arms. His amber eyes, Sakura noticed, were just as intense as when she had last seen them.

She had been gazing at him shamelessly for a while when he noticed her presence. He waved, a shocked look on his face. Blushing, Sakura offered a weak smile. Within seconds, he had plopped down on the bench beside her, looking uncomfortable.

_What am I going to do?_ Sakura thought desperately, a feeling of panic welling up inside her chest.

* * *

_Tell me why the hell I came over here again,_ Syaoran mentally demanded, cringing. Just a second ago, sitting next to Sakura seemed like a good idea. It would give him a chance to redeem himself, to finally explain what happened between him and the idiotic student council president. But one look at the flustered expression on Sakura's face, and he knew that he would be better off pretending not to notice her at all.

He had become something of a sex fiend in his absence from Tomoeda. It was a gesture of anguish; he was trying fruitlessly to take his mind off of Sakura, but his yearning for her had worsened with each one-night stand. He knew that his ex-girlfriend was as pure as ever, though. Innocence seemed to radiate from her, and it was making him feel unbelievably guilty.

"So...um…Kinomoto-san," he said, deciding to use her surname. "I didn't know you were in a band."

"I didn't know _you _were in a band," she replied, shaking her head. Her auburn locks danced around her face. She'd grown her hair out a little. It looked nice, Syaoran thought. "And please, call me Sakura. It's been awhile, but there's no need to be so formal."

The happiness that surged through Syaoran's body was unexplainable.

"So…um…Sakura-chan," he said. "I didn't know you were in a band."

"I didn't know _you_ were in a band," she replied. Syaoran could see the corners of her lips twitching.

He and Sakura suddenly burst out laughing, and for the first time in six years, something felt right.

* * *

Whee! That wasn't just short, it didn't just suck, it was short _and_ it sucked! I'm sorry. I'm suffering from sleep deprivation right now, but I might beta this chapter later. Please review and tell me how I could change it. Praise is appreciated, but criticism is even more appreciated.

Keep in mind that I'm only eleven. Please have high expectations, but don't make them TOO high.

Now, press that lavender button. ;D


End file.
